marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Minn-Erva (Earth-616)
, Partner of Captain Atlas, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile in the Kree Empire; formerly Kree Science Academy in Vartanos, Kree-Lar; Edelix | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 136 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | CharRef = | Citizenship = Kree | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of Kree Empire, geneticist | Education = Graduated in bio-genetics at Kree Science Academy in Vartanos | Origin = Kree Mutate, exposed to the Psyche-Magnitron | PlaceOfBirth = Edelix, Kree-Lar | Creators = Scott Edelman; Al Milgrom | First = Captain Marvel Vol 1 50 | HistoryText = Doctor Minerva first came to Earth seeking the exiled Kree Captain Mar-Vell. She hoped to mate with him and use his altered genes to help progress the Kree genetic code. Later, she worked with Captain Atlas in an effort to steal Quasar's Quantum Bands, known as the so-called "Power Bands of Rinn" to the Kree. They also operated during the Kree/Shi'ar conflict called Galactic Storm, when they retrieved Captain Mar-Vell's Nega-Bands. As part of the Kree Starforce, Minerva was aware of the Supreme Intelligence's plan to decimate the Kree empire with the Nega-Bomb in hopes of jumpstarting an evolutionary development in the remaining 10%. Atlas was distraught and seemingly suicidal over the news, setting off his suit's self-destruct mechanism. Minerva and Atlas were apparently consumed by the blast. In fact, Atlas had been bluffing. The two of them covertly teleported away under the cover of his blast. They later used a similar ruse to manipulate the Silver Surfer into leaving them alone. Minerva was later seen in New York City creating a diversion so her men could get away from St. Luke's Roosevelt Hospital with one of the Nuhuman cocoons that was being kept there. While clearing a path, she was intercepted by Spider-Man and the new Ms. Marvel. Biological Weaponry Captain Bar-Konn informed Captain Marvel that a Kree spy tracked down Dr. Minerva on Earth. The spy's last transmission before Minerva killed him was a warning that she's developing a biological weapon. Captain Marvel immediately mustered Alpha Flight to investigate her last known location in California. Just as Captain Marvel and Alpha Flight reached the site, Minerva appeared out of nowhere and decked Captain Marvel. Puck asked over group comms how Minerva was able to cloak herself. Hearing him, Minerva attacked his jet, ripping it in half, and letting him plummet to the ground. Captain Marvel grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Captain Marvel ordered Aurora to start looking for the biological weapon while she held off Minerva, but Minerva said she deployed it hours ago. All around them, civilians began transforming into monsters. Captain Marvel ordered Minerva to stop the weapon, but Minerva just laughed and said it's designed to only affect humans, so she didn't create an antidote. Claiming that she had all the data she needed, Minerva took off, disappearing before anyone could stop her. Horrified by Minerva's casual killing, Captain Marvel visited Ulysses Cain to convince him that his visions save lives. While there, Ulysses told her of a new vision. He described seeing people in a major city mutating into monsters, many dying and others going mad with the pain and killing everything around them. Captain Marvel realized he was describing Dr. Minerva's next attack with her biological weapon. Using Ulysses' description, Captain Marvel identified the area as South Boston, located Minerva's new lab, Owl Robotics, and gathered the Ultimates and Alpha Flight. They evacuated civilians from the area, then attacked, catching Minerva completely off guard. With their combined might they incapacitated her with zero casualties. Her weapons and research were confiscated, and she was extradited to an allied faction of the Kree Empire to be tried for her crimes. | Powers = Superhuman strength (lifting around 10 tons) and durability. She can fly by controlling gravitons, maximum speed is subsonic. Her enhanced perception allows her to hone in on individuals and energy signatures on a planet-wide radius. | Abilities = Minerva is a gifted bio-geneticist knowledgeable in genetic engineering and procreation. She can operate sophisticated Kree technology and spaceships. | Strength = Able to lift 10 tons in Earth gravity. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Kree starship "Ramatam". | Weapons = She occasionally uses glove-mounted energy blasters. | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Doctor Minerva | Links = }} Category:Kree Experiment Category:Geneticists Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Chemists Category:Robotics Category:Inventors Category:Kree Category:Psyche-Magnitron Enhanced Category:Flight